


Fight away all your fears

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Depressing, Gen, wincest if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between All Hell breaks loose Pt I and II in season 2. It's Dean morning Sam's death mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight away all your fears

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Because I apparently want to pick my favorate depressing songs and write ficlets about them. It is written from Dean's point of view talking to Sam. This isn't Wincest, but it can be read that way if you want it to be. 
> 
> Also I said Major Character Death because Sam dies even though it isn't really bloody and he comes back in the next episode. Better safe than sorry.

I stared blankly at your face just as I had been doing for the past three days. I stared as though I was surprised you still weren't breathing. And then Bobby came in to check on me for the fifth time that day. I shook my head. 

"Bobby. I'm fine." I didn't look away from your face. 

"Dean-" He said. 

"Bobby! Leave me alone!" I yelled. A look flashed across his face. Then he walked out the door without a word. I rubbed my face. Perhaps I was a fool for pushing Bobby away, but all I could think about was you. Laying there on that mattress. Dead. Stabbed in the back, and what a way to go. 

"Oh Sammy. All my life has been spent on one thing." I said to you. "Protecting you. And I failed. Like I failed at everything else." I wasn't going to cry, I told myself. "I'm not going to cry. Am I Sammy? You were the one who cried, and I was the one who wiped away the tears." 

I broke down, my face buried in my hands. I didn't cry a lot. It was like I didn't know how most times. But when I did, I could hardly stop. "How do I do this Sammy? My whole life was you. You are my whole life. I'd fight away the monsters under your bed. I'd fight away all of the fears you never let Dad see." I reached out and took your cold hand. So, so, cold. "And I held your hand. We'd cross the street, and I'd hold your hand just like this. You would wake from a nightmare, and reach for me. Do you remember that Sam?" 

"*And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone*."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
